Spider Man And Wolverine: Heroes United
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Spider Man he always thought that life would never be the same ever since the Avengers broke up. But when Wolverine needs his help rescuing a doctor he then teams up with him and realizes that sometimes it's good to help another hero.
1. Chapter 1

Being Spider Man

Peter Parker was just enjoying life as the friendly neighborhood Spider Man.

After all he's the one who's got to make sure the villains don't get away from him.

And also balance his life as a reporter for the Daily Beagle.

Let's just say for him life can be quite crazy.

Now you would think that he wouldn't have to worry about life right?

Well ever since the Avengers splitted life hasn't been the same for him.

It all began when Iron Man and Captain America got into an argument so heated that many of the members left the team and went their own ways.

So in a way the world was worried that since the Avengers were gone, how would they be saved?

Thankfully most of the members would save the world once in a while.

Oh and maybe they would team up and they would both save the world from evil.

So let's just say life would be just fine for those being saved.

But for Spider Man he honestly didn't know what to do next.

After all he was originally supposed to be a part of the team.

But ever since they broke up he then knew saving the world wasn't going be so easy as he thought.

Now what he didn't know was that someone was going to need his help.

He just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Wolverine

When Peter came to the Daily Beagle he would usually see J. Jonah Jameson.

But this time however this was quite different because when he came to his office instead of him it was and this is true Logan was there waiting for him.

"Uh Logan what the hell are you doing here?" he then asked

"Well i'm here because since the avengers broke up, I was wondering how you would like to help me on a mission?" he then replied

"Uh yeah sure." he then said

"Good because this will be quite interesting now that you're coming with." he then said to him

"Yeah and since the Avengers are gone the world does need saving." he then said

And so off they both went on their special mission.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The Special Mission

"Ok kid so for this mission well here's what I heard." Wolverine then told him

"So what's going on?" Peter asked him

'From what I heard a doctor by the name of Dr. Jason Johnson was looking for a way to see the potential in superheroes." he then said

"Ok so what does this have to do with me?" Peter then asked him

"Well originally I was suppose to do this solo but he's been taken to a HYDRA Base and I was hoping you could help me rescue him." he then said

"So it looks like we need to get him out of here." Peter then said

"That's right." he then replied

'What's the plan then?" Peter then asked

"I'm pretty sure I got this figured it out." he then replied


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan

"Ok so here's how this will work." Wolverine said

"Go on." Peter then replied

"So we'll both sneak into the base and see if we can free the doctor." he then said

"Ok." Peter then replied

"Well of course we'll be dealing with the HYDRA Soldiers so we'll be kicking their asses." he then said

"Alright." Peter then said

"Then once we got the doctor then we'll get the hell out of there." he then said

"Ok that works." Peter then replied

"Now I know this may not work but if this plan doesn't go well then Plan B we'll get the doctor out of there with brute force." he then said

"Well that makes sense." Peter then replied

And so the both of them went to the base and they knew this plan would work.

But they didn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rescue

Once the both of them were in the base, they then snuck around the soldiers.

Now they both didn't know that the doctor was here and they hoped he was okay.

They were able to find him.

But suddenly some of the soldiers saw them and was going to get them.

Luckily for the both of them they were able to kick their asses without any problems.

So once that they got the doctor they then tried to get out of there.

But one of the soldiers pressed the self destruction button.

So the both them then knew they had to get out of there or else.

Luckily they were able to find an exit and got out of there just in time before the base exploded.

Once they were clear of the base they both knew this was quite a trip.

But sometimes not everything lasts forever.


	6. Chapter 6

The Farewell

"So this it huh?' Peter then asked

"Well i'm afraid so but at least it's been working with you." Wolverine then replied

"What now that we have saved the doctor?" he then asked him

"Well i'll get him back home and from there he'll know that superheroes matter." Wolverine then replied

"As for me well I have to go back to work and deal with J. Jonah Jameson's bitchiness." Peter then said

"Well if i'm sure you'll handle it." Wolverine then said

And so the both of them went their separate ways.

But they still don't regret teaming up.


End file.
